bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:OsmiuMap/Toa Osmap
The blog of Toa Osmap. Which is really more like a bit of a story every day. Comes with free dialogue. See here for more information. Also, I know the rest of the team is barely modified except Meufah, but I lost the instructions for many of my bionicles. Also, I don't think I'll update on Custom Bionicle wiki much except to add to the characters. Famuud Nui My new companions and I had finally reached our destination, Famuud Nui. Along the way there I had informed them of my life and they told me of the rest of the world. There it was almost always dark, but from there you could see the many stars. I, and the others, could not help but notice a new star moving into a group of other stars. Meufah said that it must have been destiny that brought me into the group. We entered through a wooden gate, and were in a foreign land I had not seen even on my journey that ended in Ta-Metru. There were tall peaks of ice, yet incredibly hot pools of lava near each other. The Matoran there greeted the others friendly, but were skeptical of my appearance. Apparently many Matoran in Famuud Nui had their masks shattered by a strange, unknown rahi. The Toa had carried back many Kanoka disks for the Ta-Matoran to craft into new masks, and were also to stay to protect from this rahi. The Matoran here numbered much less than when I was in Ta-Metru, a bit less than a hundred according to the chronicler there. Of this hundred half were unconcious. The few Ta-Matoran left went to work, but took little care as the rahi struck again. It was a fierce creature that resembled a large lizard. Meufah quickly saw this and quickly signaled to Lomyeuh who used his mask's power to hold the beast steady, while she paralyzed the beast with a blast from her greatsword. Lonmahk leaned over and saw the problem. "A mask filled with some sort of dark energy, we should be able to remove it and turn it back into the wild." We celebrated quietly while the Matoran got to work bringing life back to the other Matoran. I had gone over to the lava pools and begun making masks myself, much to the surprise of my acquaintances and the villagers. It took many sunsets to finish the masks. We were provided with a few huts and I, a new firestaff for my help. Lomyeuh smiled, asking me, "A Toa-hero of the cold and also a mask maker? You continue to surprise us blank-name." "I am known as Osmap," I replied, going back near the lava pool. I continued my mask making while the others slept, occasionally thinking of my home when I looked at the stars. I had known so little of the world until a short time ago. I then thought of my my new... friends? A smile crept across my face for the first time. Trivia *Famuud Nui comes from 'Famuud' which, when pronounced correctly, means 'dark sky' in Thai. *I made up the treespeak word blank-name, meaning stranger. Category:Blogs